What Can You Do?
by KoujisKoi
Summary: Takuya and Kouji get into a fight, breaking up. Not knowing where to go, Takuya turns to the one person he feels he can trust right now...Yamato.


**Disclaimer: I won nothing of this except the ideas behind it.**

**Pairings: Takuya/Yamato**

Takuya found himself in a familiar place, a theater. A concert theater. He was sitting in the stands, curled in a ball, face buried in his arms. He was remembering what had just happened.

_"What do you want me to say?" Takuya asked, throwing his arms into the air. "I don't know what you're wanting, Kouji!"_

_"I want the truth, Takuya!"_ That's how Takuya knew he was in true trouble. Every other time, even in some arguments, Kouji called Takuya "Kuya". It was the nickname only he used for him. Noone else. And Takuya had grown fond of it. To hear his full name his heart dropped. _"I don't understand why that's so difficult to get from you!"_

_"I told you, it's nothing! He-" But he was cut off._

_"Bullshit!" Kouji yelled. Takuya's eyes widened a little. "I know the truth Takuya, I was just hoping you'd man up and tell me. But you can't even do that!" Takuya's mouth dropped open. Kouji started laughing at the sight, but his voice was cracking like he was going to cry? "Yes, Takuya. I've known. For a while now. I was just wanting to see if you'd tell me or if I'd have to drag it out of you." At this point, Kouji sat down, unable to take it anymore._

_There was a long awkward silence between the two before one of them spoke up. "I'm sorry you had to find out, Kouji. I didn't mean to hurt you I just..." Takuya didn't know what to say next. Everything he could think of just sounded bad. He'd walked himself into a hole._

_"Just what, Takuya? Just what? If you didn't want to hurt me, you could've not done it at all! That would've been great!" Kouji hollered. He took some deep breaths and placed his face into his hand. "Just get out, Takuya. Now." His voice was stern. Takuya just lowered his head and walked out, hiding the fact that he was crying._

_He didn't know where to go, what to do. He wandered for a bit before remembering the rehearsal going on. He made his way to the theater, bringing us to his present situation._

Once the replay of the evening was done, he started paying partial attention to his surroundings. He noticed the music that had been playing when he walked in had stopped. He lifted his head slightly to look at the stage. It was empty, but not dark. He perked his head up fully and looked around, seeing no one. He sighed, "Guess he left. Did he even see me?" Takuya asked himself.

"Of course I saw you." A familiar voice said from behind him. He turned around to see Yamato, looking down at him. The tall blonde stepped down and took a seat next to him. "Everything okay? I wasn't expecting to see you tonight didn't you have plans with your boy?" He asked, brushing some hair out of his face, looking at the younger teen.

The brunette look up at his friend. "Yeah, I did." It was now that Yamato could tell that the boy had been crying. His eyes were red, his nose too, a little. "It didn't go so well." The older boy put an arm around the younger and pulled him in close.

"I'm sorry, Takuya. I feel like this is my fault. May-" But he was cut off.

"No." Takuya was serious now, staring straight up at the blonde teen. "It's not your fault. Don't be sorry. I'm glad we had our fun together. I wish things between me and Kouji could've ended differently but I wouldn't change anything else at all." With this, the older teen looked down towards the stage, smiling.

"Well, we should be getting you home, it's getting late." Yamato said, getting to his feet, and grabbing his guitar from behind them. After slinging it over his shoulder, he was surprised by a pair of lips on his own. Takuya had gotten up and kissed him. When they separated, Takuya looked up at the blonde, smiling. "Thanks, Yamato." The blonde gave him a quizzical look. "For what? I haven' done anything." He said, confused. "For being here." Takuya stated and turned around, walking towards the exit. Yamato smiled to himself and followed.

**End.**

**A/N: This was just a quick write for a friend on Tumblr. Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**I'm also working on something of a prequel for this that'll be posted as a separate story. It'll be how things started between Yamato and Takuya. It will also be mostly smut sooooo...yeah. ._.'**


End file.
